Unwavering Feelings
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: Despite his calculated distance, his loyalty to Kaname, to everything, Aidou just couldn't help himself. No matter what does, this feeling just won't go away... Yuuki x Aidou; slight Yuuki x Kaname


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

**Unwavering Feelings**

_**Aidou x Yuuki, implied Yuuki x Kaname**_

He had no idea where these feelings came from, where this intense sensation first originated. He shouldn't even feel such a way for someone was tragic as her.

Upon their first meeting, he dismissed her as nothing more than a silly human girl. She did not have the beauty, the brains, or anything striking for that matter that managed to attract his attention… let alone deserve recognition by Kaname Kuran, the vampire king.

She was just another girl, so blindly infatuated with something she could never understand, someone that was unworthy of Kaname's affections, so disgustingly naive and innocent…

He would admit it.

Aidou Hanabusa honestly disliked that ditzy little prefect, Yuuki Cross. All that was possibly attractive about her was her blood, but other than that, Yuuki barely crossed his mind, occasionally crawling beneath his skin when she squirmed to Kaname's side.

Then all of a sudden, he saw her in a new light. It didn't matter that she was really a pureblood vampire; that wasn't enough to fully change his preconceptions of her. It all began gradually. He slowly began to notice her bravery, her unwavering strength, loyalty, and devotion. He slowly began to realize that perhaps Yuuki Cross wasn't that bad after all. That annoying fly that buzzed near his ear was actually a glorious butterfly.

But that wild butterfly was suddenly captured, trapped in its suffocating prison. He knew she happily agreed to it, loving Kaname so much that she would do just about anything for him… but for some reason, he doubted she expected this.

'_It was for her own protection,_' he had informed him once before. '_The outside world was far too dangerous right not for someone as delicate as her._'

Aidou had never questioned Kaname's judgments before… but he couldn't help but scoff at this thought.

'_Since when was Yuuki Cross delicate?_'

If Kaname cared so much about her, why would he ostracize her from everything she cared about, everything she loved?

There were times when she felt discontent, felt those rare moments of bubbling rebellion. The tiny butterfly tried testing her wings and escape outside, and even attempted mumbling sweet, hopeful suggestions to the Kuran's ear.

Every time she implied even a moment of liberation or fluttered too close to the door, Kaname quickly tightened his grip, pulling her even closer to him. He intoxicated her with his charm, sedating her with his displays of affection. Then he guided her back to her cage, her holding cell, and left her trapped once more.

Whenever Aidou saw her, she reminded him of a delicate porcelain doll encased in thick glass – so inexplicably lovely and beautiful, dressed in the finest of attire and wearing this bright smile on face. Even he could see she was so lovely, so ethereal.. so _tragic_.

Deep down, under that façade of smiles and good spirits, that little butterfly was slowly dying at the touch of her devilish captive.

And there were those fleeting moments – moments he quickly shoved and thrown out of his mind – when all he wanted to do was touch her. Free her of her prison, of this unbearable loneliness. Even if it was just for a few moments

**X-x-X**

"Oh, Aidou-senpai! What are you doing here?" Yuuki said in surprise, watching the blonde casually enter into the room.

"Kaname stepped out for a little while and told me to keep watch over you," Aidou replied, plopping himself down on the plush ottoman.

Actually there was one other reason he was there, another favor Kaname bestowed upon him… but he didn't plan on telling her. It wasn't like she needed to know atthat exact moment anyway.

Either way, Yuuki nodded her head in understanding and went off to work… on only god knows what. What was that girl doing?

"Hey, uh, you're not hungry or anything, are you?"

Yuuki timidly shook her head, still sensitive about her new diet. In some ways, Aidou found it rather amusing.

He then merely sighed and let the subject drop. He just watched her in curiosity, observing her delicate fingers brush the pen against the paper, creating elegant, clean lines.

Suddenly her pen left her hand and her brows knitted together in consternation.

"No… that's not right… that's not what I want to say…" The brunette then crumpled the paper and tossed it towards the garbage can.

Aidou expertly intercepted and quickly unraveled it, examining its contents.

Once he was finished, he immediately crumpled it back up and tossed the paper ball back at her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" she cried, brown orbs glaring at him for such an uncalled for assault.

The Hanabusa merely scoffed. "To think, I was foolish enough to give you the benefit of the doubt and think you were actually doing the homework I assigned you… Really, you were writing a stupid letter this whole time?"

"I wasn't writing it for the entire time! I worked on that paper for a little while before I started this!" Aidou kept his gaze on her firm, clearly unconvinced. After a moment Yuuki mumbled under her breath, "Okay, maybe not… but it's Sayori… I had to answer her letter as soon as I can."

"But it's not like I would deliver it if you persist to slack off like that. Your grades aren't what I consider great," Aidou said rather bluntly, actuating a heated glare.

"Come on, Aidou! Cut me some slack. This was the only time I could actually read and respond the letter. If Kaname saw me with it, he might just stop this all together. I would hate it if that happens…"

Aidou merely watched as the young girl dropped her gaze as she stared at she stared at the empty parchment, her eyes retaining an almost sad, pensive gleam. Letters were her only connection to the outside, to one person she held very dear to her heart. It would probably be the closest she will ever be to the world for a very long time.

Then, all of a sudden, an idea struck him.

Aidou tipped his head back and released a loud sigh. "Oh my god… if Kaname was here and found out what I was going to do, he would surely have my head."

"Huh? Aidou-senpai?" Yuuki watched as the young man rise to his feet and begin walking out the door. "Aidou…?"

"Come on. Do you want to sit there all pitiful until Kaname comes back? This is the only chance we have."

Despite her confusion, Yuuki obeyed and scrambled after him, her heeled feet clicking as she struggled to keep pace with him.

She inquired, "Can you please slow down and tell me where you're going?"

Aidou remained adamant and shook his head. "No, we have to go now before Kaname comes back… and before I come to my senses and change my mind."

He could sense her bright brown eyes boring into his back, questions surging to her mind. They then abruptly stopped at a door.

Turning around to face the curious female, Aidou informed her, "Now, you never tell what we're going to do to Kaname. He'd seriously kill me if I did this without his permission."

Yuuki merely nodded her head, watching intently as Aidou unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob.

An overwhelming light blinded her.

Aidou stood his ground, watching her jaw slack, her expression clearly shocked. She glanced over to the blonde vampire.

"C… Can I really?" Aidou shrugged his shoulders, apathetically gesturing her to go ahead. Yuuki then dashed out, filling her lungs with fresh air. "Wow, Aidou, just where are we?"

"It's actually an enclosed garden connected to the mansion. It doesn't exactly go to the outside, but I thought it would be close enough. You looked like you needed some real air anyways," Aidou replied, watching Yuuki flitted about, admiring the glorious array of flowers, savoring the feel of sunlight on her skin.

"But this is just beautiful! I never knew we had such lovely flowers!" Yuuki stopped at a rose bush, gently placing the large red blossom in her hands and inhaling its sweet scent. "Wow! Why hasn't onii-chan brought me out here before?"

Aidou didn't utter a single word. Yuuki fell completely still. There was no need to say it. They both knew the answer.

"Aidou-senpai… can I tell you something? Do you promise not to tell onii-chan?" Aidou merely nodded his head. Yuuki fingered the fragile petals, meditating over her response. "I know onii-chan means well. All he wants to do is protect me… that's why he keeps me here in the mansion. He just doesn't want me getting into unnecessary danger… but still…"

Yuuki paused for another moment, glancing over to the blonde Hanabusa. He silently assured her he was listening and encouraged her to continue. She dropped her gaze once more and swallowed.

"But if it's not safe now… then when will it be? I'm stronger than he thinks. I can handle myself. I appreciate all that Kaname has done for me… but I just miss all this! This fresh, earthy scent, the feel of the sun, a chance to actually smell the roses…" Yuuki smiled wryly and raised her gaze, her brown orbs glinting a rather dull, sad light. "No matter how I choose to deal and think about my situation, this feeling won't go away, Aidou. It just won't…"

A silence permeated through the air, allowing the implications of her words to sink in.

The blonde then asked, "Why… why are you telling me all this?"

Yuuki considered his inquiry for a moment and smiled. "Because you're my friend, Aidou. You're the only other person I have, another person that is physically here for me. I know I can trust you, Aidou!" The blonde male was rendered speechless for once, watching as her face brightened. "That's why I want to thank you for bringing me out here and being there for me. Talking with you is exactly what I needed! You're the best! I know everything will work out if there are people like you helping me along the way."

As he watched the wild little butterfly flutter about amongst the plants and flowers, Aidou found himself taken by a strange warmth. That smile, that laugh… it seemed like it was a very long time since he had seen little Yuuki so genuinely happy.

Despite her vivacity, he could still see the ghastly paleness to her skin, how gaunt she has become… what the lack of blood is doing to her. It's not like she would simply agree to taking it… not willingly at least…

Glancing down to his pocket, at the single, red vial, he supposed he had to blame for the sunlight for making Yuuki even more dazzling. For making her so happy. For making this damned thing hammer against his chest… and for affecting his judgment.

_I trust you…_

He wanted to laugh at such an innocent thought.

'_Perhaps you shouldn't… I'm not as trustworthy as you think…_'

At the moment, his self-restraint had cracked. Aidou just couldn't stop himself from what he was going to do.

He suddenly took Yuuki's face into his hands and slammed his mouth into hers.

After a long moment, Aidou broke away and took a single step back, examining her reaction.

Yuuki was completely speechless. She had no idea what to say. All she could do was gently touch the sticky substance at the corners of her lips. Her brown eyes widened in surprise, gently licking a red substance off from her fingers.

"B… blood? Aidou?"

"Kaname was worried about the fact you hadn't had any blood lately. He told me to give you some in his absence," he said brusquely, cleaning the blood off his own mouth.

"B… but… but administering in that fashion… I… I…"

He then cut the flustered girl off. "We should be going back inside. Kaname could be coming home anytime now."

Yuuki promptly cleaned her mouth, nodded her head, and fell into step with him.

Neither spoke a single word. Not that he could possibly think of anything at the moment. In his days in Cross Academy, he still reveled in his past popularity with the other girls, almost missing the various enticement and flirtations. He never regretted what he did. Heck, he never considered himself a man of regret.

Now? All he felt like doing was kicking himself for his impulsive actions.

What was the matter with him? What was he thinking?

'_I suppose that's the issue right there – _I wasn't thinking.'

If Kaname found out what he did, he would certainly…

"There you two are."

Aidou inwardly cringed at the sound of the voice, slowly turning his head to see the very man he so desperately wanted to avoid.

"Oh, Kaname! You're back so soon," Aidou noted, attempting to keep his voice light and cheerful.

"Yes, I was merely out for some business. It did not take as long as I thought it would." His gaze descended down to the young brunette. "How are you, Yuuki? Was everything alright while I was gone?"

Her chocolaty brown orbs locked onto Kaname's gentle gaze for a moment before descending down and nodding her head.

"Well I'm glad. I think I will be taking you out of his hands now. Aidou must be tired of watching over you all day." Yuuki only nodded her head in acceptance, slowly ambling back down the hall.

Only Kaname and Aidou remained.

The Hanabusa released a loud yawn. "Well, I suppose I better get going now that you're here! I'm just exhausted. See you later!"

Before he could escape to precious freedom, Kaname's voice forced him to halt.

"Hold on, Aidou. I would like a word with you."

The blonde resisted a violent shiver, keeping his face composed and cheerful. "Oh whatever about? I've done what you asked of me. I watched over her and gave her the blood."

Kaname only smiled. "Exactly, and I would like to thank you for that. Though the method you gave it to her was rather unconventional. If I ever ask you to do it again, I prefer if you refrain from making her drink it via mouth-to-mouth. Understood?" Aidou merely replied with a sheepish grin, frightened by that intimidating smile on his face. "But we shall talk more about that later. For now, good day, Aidou."

The male Kuran then turned around and placed himself at Yuuki's side, slowly disappearing from Aidou's line of vision.

Aidou inwardly groaned. Of course, he should have known that Kaname would find out! He would be punished for sure! He probably won't see the light of day for as long as he lived! How could Aidou possibly explain his behavior to him?

Aidou's thoughts and worries suddenly disappeared from his mind. Everything seemed to stand still when he saw Yuuki glance back to him, her soft brown eyes locking onto his blue ones. Then as quickly as the moment came, it had ended. Yuuki quickly turned her head when Kaname placed an arm around her shoulders. Then the two disappeared.

Aidou smirked, almost laughing at himself for his current disposition.

Perhaps, for this sort of thing, there was no plausible reason. Maybe there was nothing that could describe this warmth that touched his heart when he saw her.

Despite his calculated distance, his loyalty to Kaname, to _everything_, Aidou just couldn't help himself. No matter what he does, this feeling just won't go away… and maybe he didn't really want them to.

* * *

I always wanted to do a Vampire Knight's fanfic. It's been awhile since I read it so sorry if it's OoC at all.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
